Jenny
by PikachuRetarded
Summary: ¿Que te guste tu mejor amigo? Eso es demasiado cliché, incluso para Dave Strider... él hace ya tiempo que estaba enamorado / DaveJohn / Oneshot / Happy BDay, mowrail :-33333


**Título:** Jenny

**Pairing:** DaveJohn / Leve JohnKat / Mención RoseKan

**Advertencias:** algo de sad, mucho fluff y lemon. una mezcla explosiva

Regalo para la babu de Azu. Meh, felicidades mowrail IMAGINÉMONOS QUE ESTAMOS EN UN PRECIOSO DÍA DE JESUSITO, 29 COMO ES HOY EJEM. Que te quiero muchito, y quería hacerte algo de los cuties, he tardado porque quería meterle porno y eso. Y ME HA COSTADO PORQUE ESTO IBA A SER MÁS FLUFFY QUE LA VIDA. Pero en fin.

Te acostumbrarás a mis testamentos de fanfics, créeme(?)

* * *

Eres Dave Strider, y pese a que estés sonriendo, por dentro estás que aniquilarías a una puta raza entera.

Frustración, eso es lo que sientes ahora mismo. Y cansancio. Demasiado.

Abres la puerta de tu casa e ignorando las cantidades industriales de marionetas y smuppets te fugas a tu habitación, cerrando la puerta y dejándote resbalar hasta el suelo, no sin antes tirar la mochila hasta algún lugar recóndito de tu habitación que se encuentra sumida en la más profunda oscuridad.

Como tú en estos momentos.

Te quitas las gafas, sintiendo como un peso se desvanece de tus hombros. Es como si te quitases todo rastro de apariencias de tu cuerpo y volvieras a ser tú mismo. No el yo cool seguro de sí mismo al que se la suda todo y es mazo irónico, no; tu yo real. Ese que está lleno de miedos y complejos como cualquier adolescente normal, ese que sufre por dentro.

Tus ojos rojos centellean en la oscuridad, y ahí mismo tirado en el suelo te desplomas.

No hay nadie en tu casa, tu Bro estará haciendo sus cosas de tío raro y extremadamente irónico por ahí, así que nadie puede oírte.

Y es mejor que sea así.

Ya que al momento tienes ambas manos en tu cara, impidiendo que todas esas lágrimas caigan por tu cara y que de alguna manera vuelvan al mismo sitio del que han venido.

Porque joder, te sientes patético.

Te sientes patético y débil. Siempre presumiendo de que eres alguien valiente, sin pudor ni pelos en la lengua para hablar sobre cualquier tema…

¿Por qué no puedes simplemente decirle que te gusta?

Ah sí, por miedo a romper tu amistad con la única persona que de verdad te importa. Con la única persona por la que de verdad te preocupas y darías la vida si llegase a ser necesario.

Contienes un sollozo, apretando los dientes con fuerza y cogiendo varias hebras de tu pelo y apretándolas en tus manos. Ese dolor es menor comparado con el que sientes ahora mismo, y al menos te hace sentir que detrás de toda esa máscara de indiferencia y esa cara de póker que estás vivo. Y tienes sentimientos, algo que los demás no piensan.

Por un momento, dejas de autocompadecerte -bajo tu punto de vista- y le haces caso a aquel objeto que lleva vibrando en tus pantalones desde hace por lo menos dos minutos.

**ectoBiologist [EB]** empezó a molestar a **turntechGodhead [TG]**

**EB: **dave

**EB:** dave contéstame

**EB:** hey, siento lo de antes

**EB:** no pretendía ofenderte

**EB:** daaaaaaaaaaaaave

**EB:** :B

Suspiras, secándote las lágrimas con la manga de tu camiseta y sintiéndote un poco más ligero de toda aquella mierda. Dejas el iPhone en el suelo, y te pones las gafas, recomponiendo así tu imagen ante todo el mundo.

**EB:** daaaaaaaaaaaave

**TG:** egbert deja de gastarme el nombre

**TG:** pareces una de las tantas tías que me acosan pidiéndome salir

**EB:** jajaja

**EB:** eso no te lo crees ni tu dave

Sonríes de medio lado, reproduciendo en tu mente la risa de tu mejor amigo como si fuera tu canción favorita.

_Jenny, darling, you're my best friend__…_

**TG:** no dudes de los encantos de un strider

**TG:** podría hacer que se te cayesen las bragas si quisiese

**TG:** y hacer un puto agujero hasta el centro de la tierra

**EB:** …

**EB:** dave no

Te imaginas la cara de trauma que debe de tener en ese momento y tu sonrisa se acentúa un poco más.

**EB:** ahora en serio

**EB:** perdón por lo que te dije antes

**EB:** no quería decir eso de que no tienes sentimientos

**EB:** lo siento

Oh joder no. Simplemente no. Tus ojos vuelven a arder, y estás tentado en quitarte las gafas pero no lo haces, simplemente dejas el móvil en el suelo y con tu cabeza pegada en la puerta miras al techo.

¿Cómo solo una persona puede cambiar tanto tu estado de ánimo?

_But there's a few things that you don't know of._

Lo odias, te sientes vulnerable. Más de lo que ya te sientes teniendo que llevar aquellas gafas que te protegen de cualquier daño exterior. Y es una puta mierda.

**TG:** no es nada

**TG:** los striders nunca sienten ni padecen

**TG:** somos cools

**TG:** y si me dices esas cosas voy a pensar que en verdad quieres que te haga toda una mujer, jenny

**EB:** dave no!

**EB:** argh, veo que vuelves a ser el de siempre

**EB:** capullo

**TG:** a su más entera disposición

**turntechGodhead [TG]** dejó de molestar a **ectoBiologist [EB]**

Dejas de regocijarte en tu mierda de conflictos adolescentes y te levantas del sitio, dejando las gafas sobre tu mesilla y trasladándote a la cama.

Una mano pasa por tu pelo y tu cara, intentando tranquilizarte. Bueno, al menos se ha arreglado la cosa y todo vuelve a la normalidad.

Aunque dudas que puedas seguir aguantando aquello.

* * *

Suena el despertador, te despiertas, tienes una de las tantas strifes con tu Bro en la azotea, dejas que te patee el culo –o eso te gusta pensar-, te duchas, desayunas, te vistes, esquivas todas las marionetas posibles y sales de casa rumbo al colegio.

Realmente odias tu rutina. Es todo demasiado repetitivo.

Hasta que llega la hora de ir a clases.

Que vale que no atiendas una mierda y luego tenga que venir Egbert a explicarte todo, pero eso es la parte divertida.

Poder pasar al menos más tiempo con él que el resto del mundo.

—Dave, Daaaaaaaave. —y a lo lejos escuchas su voz nasal, y puedes ver su cuerpo moverse ligero como el viento y saludándote con energía. —Venga que llegamos tarde, venga. —a su lado se encuentran Jade y Rose, mirándote con una sonrisa y esperando por ti, pero tú solo tienes ojos para aquel idiota que es tu mejor amigo.

El timbre suena, y todo el mundo comienza a arremolinarse frente a la entrada del instituto. Todos parecen tener prisa, salvo tú, que en ese momento sólo tienes ojos para tu amigo.

— ¡Apúrate venga! —y nada más llegar a su lado, puedes ver cómo él te agarra de la mano y te arrastra entre aquella masa de gente.

Y entre tantas caras tristes por tener que entrar a clase, tú eres el único que sonríe.

_Nothing you'd miss but it means the world to me_

Los días pasan, y la cosa va a peor. Te quedas empanado mirando a cualquier parte, por lo que siempre eres arrastrado por él, y muchas veces te pilla mirando al infinito o distraído, y como consecuencia a eso te levanta las gafas y coge tu rostro, haciendo que le mires y te pregunte por qué estás tan distraído.

Y ya sientes que no puedes más. Tu autocontrol se va poco a poco a la mierda. No puedes siquiera mirar al idiota de John, porque muchos pensamientos pasan por tu cabeza sobre qué hacer y no puedes. No puedes cagarla. No con él.

Una de tus muchas horas de clase, ya no sabes ni qué está diciendo el profesor. Matemáticas, historia… todo eso te importa una mierda.

Menos mal que el timbre suena, y una estampida de adolescentes sale por la puerta casi volando. Y tú encabezando aquella carrera y arrastrando a John contigo por los pasillos hasta llegar afuera, sentándoos en las escaleras para esperar a las chicas.

—Joder, esto ha sido un coñazo. —pones tus brazos cruzados tras tu cuello y te estiras, bostezando y notando tu espalda crujir levemente. Sin duda esas sillas son mierda para estar ahí sentado.

—Es demasiado aburridooo. —dice el menor, dejándose caer sobre tu hombro y cerrando los ojos. —Dave mátame. —habla contra tu sudadera, haciendo que su voz suene levemente distorsionada.

Lentamente te giras a mirarle, como si lo que hubiera hecho fuera una locura. Ves su pelo negro caer por tu sudadera roja, y sus ojos azules cerrados. Esos preciosos ojos del mismo color que el cielo, cubiertos por sus pestañas negras.

Y no te das cuenta de cuánto llevas mirándole hasta que escuchas la voz de Jade venir corriendo desde el otro lado, haciendo que John se despegue de tu hombro y vaya al encuentro de su amiga. Dejándote con un vacío inexplicable.

Los cuatro os sentáis en un banco, comenzando como siempre a criticar las clases. Jade es la que más participa en la conversación, y como durante toda la semana tu sueltas algún que otro comentario sarcástico, pero no demasiados; no estás de humor.

Despegas la vista del suelo y giras tus ojos, para toparte con la mirada fija de Rose sobre ti. Aquello te asusta, pero dejas que no se note más por mantener tu imagen que por otra cosa. Aunque con Rose es imposible aparentar nada. Ella puede leerte fácil con una simple mirada.

—Mierda, tenemos que volver a clase. —ves cómo Jade agacha la cabeza como un perro regañado y John simplemente pone cara de aburrimiento.

— ¿Y si nos saltamos las clases? —dices, haciendo que todos pongan su mirada sobre ti.

—Dave, ¿va en serio? —suelta John, sonando algo amedrentado.

— ¿Tienes miedo, Jenny?—dices, pasando un brazo por sus hombros y acercándole a ti. Notas su corazón ir más rápido, o tal vez es el tuyo, lo más probable. Él simplemente rueda los ojos algo sonrojado e intenta separarse.

— ¡No soy "Jenny", sólo fue una vez! —murmura, cruzándose de brazos mientras tú le abrazas más con la excusa de intimidarle.

—Dislexia oportuna. —Jade se apoya en el hombro de John, riendo sin parar.

—Eran las cuatro de la mañana y ni veía el teclado. —te dio un leve codazo en el pecho, haciendo que le soltases al momento mientras que tu soltabas una leve carcajada.

Hablando de Jenny… te desvías del tema, Strider.

—Bueno, lo que iba diciendo… ¿os hace? —miras el patio que poco a poco se va vaciando y sólo quedan algunos de los grupitos.

—Claro, ¿por qué no? —dice Harley, pasando un brazo por los hombros de John mientras éste asiente a la par que su prima.

—¿… Lalonde? —los tres miráis a la rubia, que lleva durante mucho tiempo sin decir nada. Eso te desconcierta, ya que lleva con sus ojos clavados en ti durante todo el tiempo. Y has tenido la guardia baja. Y ella puede leer todos tus movimientos, por lo que te asusta en lo que estará pensando. ¿Y si ya sabe lo que sientes por John?

—Está bien. —una sonrisa misteriosa se extiende por sus labios negros, y rápidamente se levanta seguida de Jade. John va detrás, y rápidamente te levantas y llevas una mano a su brazo, deteniéndole en el acto.

En esas milésimas de segundo, piensas en todo lo que podría pasar. Atraerle a tu cuerpo y besarle, decirle todo de una vez…

_I wanna ruin our friendship__  
__We should be lovers instead_

John se gira y te mira con la duda marcada en su rostro. Sigues sin moverte y sin decir nada. ¿Qué puedes hacer?

— ¿Dave…?

Rápidamente le sueltas, como si su piel fuera de fuego y pones una mano sobre su pelo, revolviéndolo y haciendo que esté aún más desordenado que de costumbre.

_I don't know how to say this…_

—Anda, vamos. —y le dejas ahí mirándote, mientras tú sigues andando. Menos mal que no puede ver tu cara en ese momento, porque tienes el ceño completamente fruncido y tus dientes apretados. —"Mierda…"

…_'cause you're really my dearest friend__._

* * *

Rose y Jade os esperan ya a las salida del edificio de clases, y vosotros bajáis hasta encontraros con ellas. Todos te miran, como esperando explicaciones de qué hacer, como si fueras su líder, y simplemente suspiras. Propones la idea de salir por el bosque que hay en la parte trasera del instituto, y los tres asienten.

No hay mucha gente a esas horas por esa parte, por lo que casi ni hace falta ir andándose con cuidado. Llegáis al lado de una enorme reja, y antes de decir nada Jade es la primera en salir corriendo y escalarla con tremenda facilidad, aun llevando falda.

—Wow Harley, tus dotes de perro se notan. —murmuras, haciendo que Jade ponga morritos y te mire con una sonrisa retadora.

— ¡Cállate Dave! —susurra, soltando una leve carcajada y esperando a que el resto cruce.

Rose es la segunda en saltar, subiendo con elegancia y dejándose caer, como un soplo de viento.

Tú te giras para encarar a John, que se acerca despacio e intenta subir, sin demasiado éxito.

—¿Una ayudita, Egbutt? —te pones a un lado suyo, y de no ser por las gafas de sol jurarías que todo el mundo se habría dado ya cuenta de dónde tienes puestos tus ojos.

—N-No, puedo solo. —notas cómo intenta trepar aquello, y con esfuerzo llega casi a la cima, pero de repente resbala y cae al vacío.

Al momento apareces debajo de él y le coges, pasando un brazo por sus hombros y uno por su cintura. Todos se sorprenden de tu agilidad Strider, pero en ese momento no estás demasiado ocupado pensando en los demás.

— ¿Todo bien?

—… sí. —dice él, con su mirada muy cerca de la tuya. Con prácticamente su cara peligrosamente cerca de la tuya.

No dejas que tus ensoñaciones hagan estragos en ti, y le sueltas ante de cometer cualquier locura. SI te quedaras demasiado tiempo mirando sus labios sería demasiado cantoso, y si le besaras…

No quieres saber si quiera el qué pasaría si eso se llevase a cabo.

—Como fiel caballero, tengo que ayudar a todas las damiselas en apuros que lo precisan. —te hincas sobre una pierna, agachando tu cabeza y viendo una mezcla de alegría y fastidio en la cara de John.

—Está bien, caballero. No quiero desnucarme.

Pones ambas manos juntas, esperando a que él apoye su pie para servirle de apoyo. Él se agarra a tus hombros, y notas sus uñas clavarse un poco en tu piel pero ni siquiera eso te causa dolor. Le elevas fácilmente, ya que es como una pluma, y él parece sorprenderse de la facilidad con la que es elevado porque se aferra a ti.

Y en cierta manera te sientes importante porque por unos segundos de tu vida él depende de ti, aunque sea de esa manera y por muy estúpido que suene.

Logra llegar a la cima, sonriente, pero su caída no es tan grácil siquiera como la de las chicas, ya que se agarra al muro como si fuera su vida y las chicas tienen que ayudar a soltarle, haciendo que caiga de pie y pierda un poco el equilibrio como el patoso que es.

—Venga, que a este paso nos van a pillar. —dices, y aprovechas tu velocidad para coger carrerilla y tu altura para agarrarte a la cima y llegar ahí de un salto, para luego descender de igual manera.

—Wow, Da-

—No hay tiempo a impresionarse, vamos, vamos, vamos. —dices aquello y nadie entiende por qué, pero logras escuchar la voz de uno de los profesores acercarse a la parte donde estáis, seguramente para hacer gimnasia o algo.

Y todos corréis por el bosque, sin prisa pero tampoco despacio. Sintiéndoos niños otra vez.

* * *

El tiempo de os pasa volando, como siempre que estáis los cuatro juntos.

En medio de todo aquel tumulto de ramas y hojas os encontráis con un enorme árbol en medio de la nada, con una sombra fresca y muchas ramas a las que es fácil escalar.

Jade, con su instinto aventurero por delante, se sube a una de las más altas, bien pegada al tronco del árbol a petición de John, por miedo de ver a su prima caer. Rose prefiere la tranquilidad de las enormes raíces, por lo que se sienta ahí apoyada contra el tronco, sentada encima de su chaqueta para no mancharse su blanca falda y se pone a tejer una de sus tantas bufandas.

Y mientras tú y John compartís la misma rama, encima de Rose, quien se mete en la conversación y os mira de vez en cuando cuándo no está concentrada en su tarea.

—Chicooos, venid arriba, que se está muy bien. —Jade grita de manera exagerada, sonriendo y mostrando sus grandes dientes delanteros.

—Jade no puedo. Tengo que proteger a Egbert de que se pegue la ostia de su vida. —John te mira alzando una ceja y soltando un "jajaja" totalmente irónico. Él está a tu lado, apoyado en el tronco, mientras que tú tienes una mano tras su cuerpo apoyada en la misma superficie de madera.

—Strider, se me hace adorable que te preocupes más por la seguridad de John que por la tuya. —Rose como siempre, diciendo esas cosas en el momento más oportuno. La corteza bajo tu mano cruje y se despega un poco del árbol, pero te mantienes igual de impasible –e irónico- que siempre.

—Solo cállate Lalonde, y sigue haciendo tus tareas de mujer enamorada. —miras la bufanda, y con ver los colores puedes saber para quién es; Kanaya Maryam, aquella chica alta que siempre anda cerca de Rose y, hasta la fecha, una de las pocas personas con quien la has podido ver sonreír.

— ¿Huelo a homofobia por aquí, Strider? Lo vería algo un poco contradictorio. —ella alza su cabeza, esta vez dejando las agujas sobre su regazo y acentuando su sonrisa de color negro.

Te pones sonrojado levemente, y lo ignoras. John te mira, como no sabiendo de qué va la cosa, para luego ser interrumpidos por Jade.

— ¡Uy! Al parecer Dave tiene un enamorado. —la Harley se agarra a una de las ramas y desciende con una agilidad inhumana, llegando al lado de Rose de un salto ágil. — ¿Y de quién se trata?

John te mira, esta vez algo sorprendido. Mierda, mierda, mierda. Esta era una buena oportunidad para decírselo, sino fuera por el hecho de que están Rose y Jade delante.

Su mirada sigue sobre ti, y tú no sabes qué decir o qué hacer.

—… no es de tu incumbencia, Lalonde. —te diriges a Rose, que lo único que hace es soltar un "ahá", dándote la razón como a los tontos y siguiendo a su tarea. John te mira, para luego sonreír de manera nerviosa y Jade mira interesada como trabaja la rubia.

Y de repente sientes todo aquel ambiente demasiado tenso, pero todo fluye normal durante el resto del tiempo, intentando tocar el tema lo menos posible.

La hora de salir del instituto llega, por lo que todos salís de vuestra burbuja de sueño y volvéis a la realidad; levantándoos de aquel incómodo lugar y acompañando a cada uno a su casa por el camino; hasta que al final sólo quedáis vosotros dos.

El silencio incómodo vuelve, y rezas porque John no se acuerde de lo de antes.

—Dave eh… yo no tengo nada en contra de que seas, bueno, homosexual. —mierda Egbert, mierda. Contienes las ganas de hacerte un facepalm en ese momento, y sólo sigues caminando y giras tu cabeza hacia él esperando a que continúe. —Bu-Bueno a ver, eeeeeh… pff. Es decir, que me parece bien que lo se-

—Joooohn.

—Qué bueno, que eres valiente por decirlo y-

—Jooooohn.

—Y que tal vez, yo, bueno ugh, me gustaría decir-

—Jeeeeenny.

Al momento de escuchar eso levanta su mirada del pavimento, y totalmente sonrojado y el ceño fruncido te mira. Sonríes, sabes que odia ese mote, pero te da igual. Seguirás llamándole así por el resto de tu vida.

—John, no soy homosexual. No hace falta que te pongas nervioso y empieces con tus cosas de "lo acepto" porque no hace falta. No lo soy. —aquello lo dices con más dureza de la que pretendías, pero da igual. No es como si el sintiera algo por ti.

—A-Aaaaah… —susurra, mirando de nuevo al suelo. — ¡Jajaja! Rose es una bromista. Incluso me había creído lo que había dicho…—ves cómo empieza a reírse, hasta tal punto que empieza a llorar de la risa, y no entiendes por qué.

Llegas a las puertas de su casa, y con un movimiento de mano se despide, para luego ingresar rápidamente al interior de su casa.

Y tienes la sensación de que aquel jueves ha sido el día más raro de toda tu vida.

* * *

El fin de semana llega, y con ello el descanso y el no hacer nada. Tiras tu mochila a cualquier esquina de tu cuarto y te tumbas boca abajo sobre el colchón. Recuerdas la extraña conversación que has tenido con John en el instituto en la mañana. Llevábais toda la semana planeando una tarde de bros en su casa, con videojuegos, comida basura, películas malas y cantidades industriales de zumo de manzana. Pero de repente dijo que no podía hacerse ya que su padre no le dejaba, algo que te extrañó ya que hace días te había dicho que su padre le había dado el consentimiento.

Aquello te jodió bastante, ya que aunque John no lo sabía, en un mes más o menos tendrías que volver a Texas por motivos del trabajo de tu hermano; y si cancelaba aquello significaba menos tiempos juntos y te jodía.

Decidiste no preguntar más.

Vale que lo mejor para olvidarte de él era la distancia, estar lejos de él por un tiempo. Pero también era tu mejor amigo, y no querías que las cosas dejaran de ser como eran por culpa de un enamoramiento adolescente de mierda. Ni de coña.

Pero no es sólo ese día, sino durante el sábado y el domingo que notas a John algo más esquivo de lo normal. Te conectas en Pesterchum y la mayor parte del tiempo si le hablas o no te contesta o te suelta cuatro palabras para luego ignorarte. Y no entiendes el por qué.

Aunque tal vez sea mejor así, piensas.

El no hablar cara a cara con él. Así tal vez, sólo tal vez aprendas a olvidarle.

A sus ojos color zafiro, a su pelo que le tiene envidia incluso al carbón, a su piel pálida y fría, a sus dientes de conejo que le hacen sumamente adorable…

Mierda, piensas.

Aquello ya hace tiempo que propasó los límites de un simple "me gustas".

* * *

Primer día de la semana, y ni siquiera quieres levantarte. No tienes ganas. Siempre pones el despertador a las seis para poder así tener tu entrenamiento mañanero, pero ni para eso te sientes bien. Tu Bro llama a tu puerta y se acerca a tu cama para despertarte, pero tú simplemente te haces el dormido y, por una vez en su vida, notas cómo acaricia tu pelo y se va, mostrando algo de compasión por su hermano pequeño.

Sales de casa, y pese a haber dormido más de la cuenta tus ojeras llegan hasta el infinito. Menos mal que llevas gafas y puedes cubrirlas. Prácticamente te vas arrastrando por las calles, hasta que ves a lo lejos las puertas del instituto.

Y decides hacer algo de tiempo.

Rebuscas en el bolsillo de tu sudadera roja y sacas un cigarro. Hace tiempo que no pruebas esa mierda, sólo lo haces en casos de extrema necesidad. Y crees que estás en uno de esos casos.

Por lo que te posicionas algo lejos de la vista de la gente, y enciendes aquello.

Una calada.

Una simple calada que hace que sueltes una tos casi imperceptible logra hacer que te sientas mejor, por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

_I've been doing bad things that you don't know about._

Esperas a que todo el tumulto de gente pase, y cuando vez que nadie ronda por ahí, decides entrar y llegar a clase; importándote poco si llegas tarde. Pero por desgracia ningún profesor ha llegado aún, y todos se encuentran medio revoltosos. Genial.

Llegas y te sientas en tu sitio, ignorando a todo el mundo. No puedes evitar mirar a tu alrededor y sorprenderte al no ver a John por ninguna parte. Pero como si le hubieras invocado, aparece, apoyándose en la puerta y hablando al parecer con un chico… ¿Karkat?

Sí, ese es Karkat. Lo reconoces porque se pasa la vida entera gritando y por su ceño fruncido. Aunque levantas la cabeza de manera discreta, y puedes ver cómo esta vez no tiene el ceño fruncido, sino que está… ¿sonriendo de manera tímida? Crees que tus gafas están empañadas, completamente.

Pero lo siguiente que pasa empiezas a dudar de que sea producto de tus viejas gafas. John coge del cuello de la camisa de Karkat y le besa. No es un beso demasiado duradero, pero lo suficiente como para hacer sonrojar al más bajito y hacer que vuelva a tener su ceño fruncido y que John sonría y entre en clase.

Notas que pasa a tu lado por la brisa que corre por tu cuerpo, porque ahora mismo tus ojos están clavados en la mesa, taladrándola con la mirada.

Aquello te ha dolido más siquiera que el que John dejara de hablarte sin motivo.

_Why I never like your new boyfriends._

Como todos los días de tu vida desde que empezó aquello, vuelves a tirarte en la cama; lanzando todo a ciegas y de manera desordenada. Te parece patético hacer lo que haces, pero tampoco puedes pedirte mucho, sólo tienes 16 años y no entiendes sobre esa mierda.

No llegas ni a estar cinco minutos en la cama, cuando te sientas de un golpe en ella al escuchar a alguien llamar a tu puerta, logrando que por un momento te marees por la rapidez con la que te has incorporado.

— ¿Puedo entrar, lil' man? —vale, aquello te asusta. Tu Bro no es alguien que entre en las habitaciones antes de llamar. Es un Strider, y él entra a donde quiera cuando le sale de la polla y sin pedir permiso.

Por eso aquello te sorprende notoriamente, porque significa que quiere hablarte sobre algún tema serio.

—Entra. —dices, poniéndote las gafas y viendo cómo entra y se sienta a tu lado.

Durante unos segundos os quedáis en silencio, y eso empieza a preocuparte. Dirk no es alguien que tarde demasiado en hablar, él siempre es muy directo con todo.

—Bro, dime qué pa-

—Escucha.-se quita la gorra y se pasa una mano por el pelo, al parecer dispuesto a arrancar de una vez. —Me han surgido un par de cosas, y voy a tener que volver más pronto a Texas de lo que pensaba.

— ¿A cuánto tiempo te refie-?

—Este miércoles.

—… ahá. —murmuras, quedándote algo helado en el sitio. Notas una mano en tu hombro, y te giras para mirarle.

—Escucha, si quieres quedarte hasta dentro de dos semanas puedes quedarte; vendré a buscarte y-

—No. —dices, pensando seriamente en lo que acabas de decir. —… n-no hace falta. Será mejor irnos pronto, para no tener que andar a vueltas y tal.

Os quedáis en silencio otra vez, y piensas en que aquello es demasiado incómodo para vosotros, dos tíos que pese a vivir en la misma casa siempre vais a vuestra puta bola.

— ¿No quieres tiempo para despedirte de tus amigos?

—Ya he tenido el suficiente, ya lo saben. —mientes, aun sabiendo que tu hermano es de las pocas personas que pueden leerte. Sólo él y Rose.

Parece que no le da importancia y por primera vez se fía de tus palabras, porque ni siquiera se cuestiona y se va de allí, cerrando la puerta y dejándote ahí en tu soledad.

La realidad te cae como un puñetazo bien dado, y te das cuenta de que sólo tienes un día y medio para despedirte de tus mejores y únicos amigos.

* * *

Le buscas por todas partes, pero no le encuentras por ningún sitio. Mierda. Vale que ya ni siquiera os habláis -realmente él no te habla y crees que es mejor así-, pero crees que eres lo suficientemente maduro como para ir y despedirte de tu mejor amigo, tu best bro.

Te has podido despedir de Jade y de Rose, Jade a punto de llorar y abrazándose a ti. Y Rose incluso dándote un beso en la mejilla y deseándote lo mejor en Texas. Algo que nunca te hubieras esperado de ella.

Pero no has tenido ni tiempo a hablar con John en clase, ya que en cuánto te adelantas para pillarle él ya se ha escabullido entre la gente, aprovechándose de lo delgado y bajito que es. Y en el recreo ni siquiera le encuentras y eso que buscas, pero al pasar por una de las aulas te lo encuentras junto a Karkat, hablando con sus otros amigos.

Piensas en acercarte, pero le ves feliz, sonriente… como si en verdad se hubiera olvidado de ti. Como si nunca hubieras existido.

No quieres seguir torturándote con esa escena, por lo que antes siquiera de ponerte a llorar ahí delante de todos, giras y te marchas, sintiendo cómo una parte de ti ha quedado, inevitablemente, atada a John.

Desanimado miras la hora, dándote cuenta de que faltan diez minutos para que Bro venga a buscarte. Por primera vez en tu vida no te alegrarás más de verle, y lo sabes.

El timbre toca, y piensas en que no lo echarás de menos. Llegas a tu clase y puedes ver a todo el mundo ya sentado en tu sitio, y antes de que el profesor diga nada le entregas un justificante, autorizándote a marcharte. Él lo mira algo incrédulo, para levantarse y ponerse a tu lado.

—Bueno, al parecer no volveréis a ver al señor Strider en un largo tiempo; ya que se muda a Texas. —todos te miran, levemente sorprendidos y como decepcionados, pero sabes que sólo es la sorpresa del momento; que realmente no te van a echar en falta. —Así que sed amables y deseadle lo mejor.

Miras a todos, esbozando una sonrisa de lado que más que alegría expresa cansancio. Puedes ver a John a lo lejos mirarte incrédulo, y lo único que haces es guiñarle un ojo bajo tus gafas que seguramente no alcanza a ver y susurrar un "adiós" colectivo, poniéndote tu mochila al hombro y saliendo por la puerta sin ningún tipo de remordimiento.

O eso es lo que quieres pensar.

* * *

Entras en casa corriendo, tirando tus cosas por todas partes sin ni siquiera decirle hola a tu padre. No estás siquiera de humor. Subes corriendo rumbo a tu habitación, tropezando con la alfombra y a punto de comerte las escaleras varias veces. Pero es que necesitas con urgencia hablar con Dave.

Lo necesitas.

Por dios, has sido un gilipollas.

Uno muy grande.

Al momento enciendes el ordenador, y agradeces que tu padre te haya comprado uno hace unos meses por tus buenas notas, porque se enciende al momento y no tienes que sufrir la larga espera de que cargue como pasaba con aquel armatoste que tenías por ordenador.

Haces click en Pesterchum durante varias veces, como esperando que así vaya más rápido. Sientes una gran angustia recorrerte el cuerpo, y como tus pulmones se resienten de la enorme carrera que has hecho desde el colegio a tu casa –que no es poca distancia-. Ves como el programa se abre, y contienes la respiración.

Para luego sentir como todo te baja de golpe.

Como te lo esperabas.

turntechGodhead desconectado.

Mierda…

—Mierda, mierda, ¡mierda! —susurras poniendo la frente en tu escritorio, no sin antes quitarte las gafas y dejarlas de manera algo brusca sobre el escritorio. Aprietas los dientes, sintiendo como las lágrimas caen de tus ojos lentamente.

No puedes créertelo.

Dave no puede irse a Texas así como así.

No sin haberte avisado.

Contienes un sollozo al escuchar a tu padre desde el otro lado de la puerta preguntarte sobre tu estado de ánimo. Pasas una mano por tus ojos y sorbes por la nariz de manera silenciosa.

— ¡Sí papá, estoy bien! Ya bajo ahora. —intentas sonar alegre como siempre, y lo consigues. Tu padre se marcha, y tu simplemente te secas los ojos y piensas en que ya hablarás luego con Rose y Jade.

* * *

Después de comer, te permites hundirte en la comodidad de la silla de tu escritorio. Irónicamente, claro. Abres Pesterchum, viendo aún entristecido el icono sin iluminar de Dave.

Por eso decides hablar con Rose por Pesterchum, para quedar con ella en un parque cercano a vuestras casas. Ella es la única con la que puedes hablar con respecto a tus sentimientos, y es lo que más necesitas en este momento. Necesitas contarle todo lo que llevas escondiendo durante más de un año, todo eso.

Sales de casa, diciéndole a tu padre que vas a quedar con Rose para hacer un trabajo; algo que es completamente mentira. Ni siquiera te has tomado la molestia de pensar en los deberes que tienes para mañana, mucho menos en hacerlos.

Llegas al lugar acordado, y miras la hora de tu móvil; llegas como diez minutos antes. Mierda, y ahora vas a tener que esperar a que Rose aparezca-

Pero antes siquiera de poder decir nada la ves a lo lejos, sentada en un banco, como si te hubiera leído el pensamiento; con un libro en sus manos. Te acercas a ella, a paso rápido, y tomas asiento a su lado, viendo cómo parece echar un último vistazo a su libro y con delicadeza lo cierra, metiéndolo en su bolso.

—… Ho-

No puedes siquiera pronunciar palabras, porque al momento sientes los brazos de Rose rodeándote de manera protectora, poniendo tu cabeza sobre su hombro.

— ¿Estás bien? —ella acaricia tu espalda, y te sorprende que te pregunte eso. Si es que en verdad va a ser medio vidente. — ¿Qué tal llevas lo de Dave?

Tus ojos, mierda. Empiezan a doler. Sólo con escuchar su nombre ya sientes que te derrumbas sobre el cuerpo de tu amiga. Sueltas un sollozo largo, aquel que no te has permitido soltar en tu casa y empiezas a llorar. Fuerte, expresando con tus lágrimas todo lo que no pudiste decirle a Dave.

Rose sigue sin decir nada, simplemente te acaricia la espalda y cada vez que ve que vas a decir algo simplemente susurra un "shhh" y acaricia tu cabeza despacio, revolviendo tus cabellos con su mano enguantada.

Una vez ya medianamente recuperado, y pudiendo hablar como una persona normal, te despegas de su hombro y recuperas la compostura. Ella te mira, con cara seria, mientras tú secas tus lágrimas y respiras hondo, para que a la hora de hablar las palabras no te salgan entrecortadas.

— ¿… mejor? —murmura, y tú simplemente asientes. Porque sí, dentro de lo que cabe estás mejor. Has podido quitarte un peso de encima, ya sea de manera temporal.

Porque sabes que hasta que no hables con Dave esto no podrá arreglarse completamente.

— ¿Quieres que hablemos? —pregunta, esta vez de manera sincera y sin ninguna maldad, como cuando habla contigo por Pesterchum e insiste en psicoanalizarte. Tú simplemente asientes, y te dispones a contarle todo aquello que llevas guardándote por tu mejor amigo.

Empiezas contándole brevemente lo que ha pasado desde el día en el que os conocisteis; como os hicisteis amigos, y rápidamente best bros, como si os conocierais de toda la vida. Esto pasó cuando ambos tenías trece años, una simple coincidencia el que os encontrárais por Pesterchum.

Una coincidencia que os cambió la vida.

Al año de conoceros viste cómo él te hablaba sobre que iba a mudarse a Washinton, y tu alegría no pudo ser más grande al darte cuenta de que ibas a ver a tu mejor amigo. Por primera vez. Y estaría en la misma ciudad que tú, por lo menos más cerca que antes.

Y ya cuando te dio la sorpresa, apareciendo un día casualmente caminando por tu barrio de que él iba a vivir tan sólo a unos minutos de ti, bueno… ¡simplemente no podías contener tu emoción!

Tal y como habías planeado, no os separasteis ni un momento desde su llegada. Quedábais tanto en tu casa como la suya, jugando videojuegos vía online, viendo esas películas que tanto apreciabas mientras ignorabas sus comentarios de mal gusto sobre los actores y la trama…

Y no supiste cuando pasó, pero ya no podías olvidarte de Dave. No podías estar un día sin hablar con él, simplemente no. ¿Tal vez serían los efectos de ese bromance que parecíais tener siempre delante de Rose y Jade? Seguramente.

Pero después de aquel día en el que la cagaste, insinuando -sin mala intención- que Dave no tenía sentimientos, te diste cuenta de que no te gustaba verle como le habías visto ese día. Detrás de sus gafas pudiste ver en sus ojos una chispa de tristeza, como si en verdad no se hubiera esperado eso nunca. Al menos no de ti, de quién se suponía que era su mejor amigo.

Aquel día lo pasaste no demasiado bien. Veías el icono de Dave de desconectado, y ya harto de esperar no dudaste en hablarle, disculpándote por lo que habías hecho. Porque si él se ofendía era algo grave.

Intentabas hacer los deberes, pero tus ojos de dirigían al móvil cada dos por tres, por lo que fuiste a darle la vuelta ya harto de todo. Cuando notaste cómo el aparato vibraba en tu mano, y del susto casi lo dejas caer al suelo. Lo agarraste en el aire cual ninja, esperando a ver el color rojo sangre de Dave en tu pantalla. Al momento te tranquilizaste, viendo cómo él le restaba importancia, y como si tuvieras un peso en ti se desvaneció al ver cómo volvía a bromear contigo.

Las cosas volvieron a ir bien con él, todo como siempre. Propuso una escapada con Jade y Rose al bosque del instituto hasta que se acabaran las clases, y aceptaste totalmente eufórico. Los tres jugasteis como niños entre los árboles, incluso Rose, que parece ser la más madura se apuntó a la diversión, siguiéndole el rollo a Dave y sus provocaciones.

Y después de todo, te diste cuenta de que en ningún momento pudiste quitar los ojos de tu mejor amigo. Tal vez era porque a cualquier sitio que fueras a esconderte ahí estaba él, o en el mismo escondite o en alguno cercano. Pero le veías correr, deslizarse entre los árboles como una sombra… y era algo que te parecía demasiado irreal, increíble.

No todos los días se ve un destello rubio correr por el bosque, de manera tan rápida que incluso te recuerda a una especie de estrella fugaz.

Y aquella tarde acabó, dejándoos con un agradable sabor de boca pese a que fuera jueves.

_Forget those amigos._

Las chicas poco a poco se fueron marchando, Jade la primera, alegando que tenía que irse a casa de su abuelo ese día. La conversación fluía entre Rose y Dave por el camino a casa, mientras que discretamente al rubio de reojo. Bajaste la vista, y pudiste ver cómo tu hombro y su brazo de rozaban con cada paso, algo que internamente te hacía sonreír y hacer que tu corazón diera un vuelco silencioso.

De repente notaste como Dave paraba, y te detuviste para ver que ya habíais llegado a la casa de Rose. Te despediste con una risa nerviosa, ya que ni te habías dado cuenta de cuándo llevabas caminando, y ella simplemente te respondió con una sonrisa para luego cerrar la puerta de su casa.

Pero todo lo bonito tiene que acabar, y los dos seguisteis caminando pero sin ese roce entre vosotros del que ya te habías acostumbrado.

Mirabas a Dave de reojo, sin saber en verdad qué hacer. Aquel día había sido raro entre vosotros, y la verdad era que aquel momento a solas era perfecto para hablar con él.

Y aquella puya que Rose le había mandado sobre su posible homosexualidad, te había dejado en vilo durante unos segundos. Es decir, esperabas que lo negase o simplemente alzase una ceja y dijera algo a lo "soy un Strider" y toda esa mierda. Pero no te esperabas que simplemente pasase del tema, como si no negase aquella posibilidad.

Y por un momento eso te dio esperanza.

Intentaste sacarle el tema, y antes siquiera de poder confesarte del todo, te suelta aquello. Miras su rostro, y puedes ver su cara totalmente seria mientras te dice aquellas palabras que te llegan hasta el alma.

Sientes cómo todo dentro de ti se rompe como el cristal.

Notas las lágrimas a punto de salir de tu ojos, y antes de que eso ocurra sueltas una carcajada aparentemente real, mientras que las lágrimas se deslizan por tus mejillas y sueltas lo primero que se te pasa por la mente que, al parecer, cuela. Después de eso entras en tu casa, agradeciendo que tu padre esté atendiendo sus asuntos de hombre de negocios fuera de casa y lloras.

Aquello te ha dolido más de lo que esperabas, aún cuando te llevabas preparando para ello mucho tiempo. Pero simplemente no quieres aceptar la realidad.

Todavía no.

Y el fin de semana es algo demasiado confuso para ti. Sigues en un estado de semi inconsciencia por la tristeza y la desgana de hacer cualquier cosa. Cancelas tu plan con Dave, soltándole cuatro frases para escaquearte de vuestro encuentro, tales como que tu padre no deja que vengas porque han surgido unas cosas, cuando lo único que haces es mirar Pesterchum una y otra vez, recreando todas las conversaciones que habéis tenido.

Y cada vez que ves lo de "Jenny", no puedes evitar sonreír.

Dejas de lado un momento toda tu tristeza para ver cómo Karkat te habla. Pones cara de confuso, ya que hace unos días que no habláis –algo ya normal- ya que siempre discutís por gilipolleces y, harto de su texto en mayúsculas, cierras todo y te pones a hablar con Dave o a ignorar al mundo; porque sientes como si estuviera a tu lado gritándote con esa voz gruñona que tiene.

Pero no te esperabas para nada que aquel chico durante esos dos días pudiera ser tu vía de escape de todo… y algo más.

Fue una simple invitación a casa, para ver un par de películas. Os sentásteis en tu sofá, pero ni siquiera podías prestarle atención a la película. No te sentías ni con ánimos de ver Con Air, y eso ya eran palabras mayores. Así que desviaste tu mirada y la posaste sobre tu compañero, fijándote en cada detalle de su cara. Él, sintiéndose algo intimidado te miró, y sin ni siquiera pensarlo le besaste en la oscuridad, sorprendiendo a Karkat e incluso a ti mismo

Miras a Rose, quien asiente lentamente y te mira, sin juzgarte con la mirada. Algo que en ese momento te tranquiliza.

—Y… y bueno, eso es todo. —pones una mano en tu cara, sintiéndote la peor escoria del mundo. Más que nada porque por culpa de andar lamentándote de tu mierda, no sólo has perdido al chico al que querías.

Sino a tu mejor amigo.

'_Cause you're really my dearest friend._

Las horas, los días, e incluso los meses pasan. Y sigues sin saber demasiado sobre Dave. Es decir, habéis vuelto a hablar por Pesterchum; pero nada vuelve a ser lo mismo. Vuestras conversaciones cada vez son más incómodas, y sus ironías cada vez más cortas.

Y para colmo, vuelve a dirigirse a ti como Egbert. Nada de John, Egderp o Jenny. Todo eso parece como si hubiera quedado atrás.

Suspiras y te alejas del ordenador, pensando en que hoy es el último día de clases. Tres meses ya sin ver rastro de tu mejor amigo. Tres meses en los que lo único que has hecho ha sido extrañar todo lo que hacías con él.

Pones de culpable a la distancia, cuando sabes que realmente no es eso. Nunca habéis tenido problema, ya que fue gracias a ella por la que os conocisteis.

No puedes pensar demasiado, ya que miras el reloj y ves la hora que es. Coges tu mochila, bajando por las escaleras hasta llegar a la cocina y meterte una tostada en la boca bajo la mirada de tu padre, para luego salir de casa.

Vas andando hasta el instituto, mirando el sol que comienza a emerger, y no puedes evitar pensar en que odias que todo eso acabe y vengan las vacaciones. Básicamente porque tienes más tiempo para pensar, y eso no te gusta. No te gusta para nada.

Llegas al lugar y escuchas un montón de gritos provenientes del patio. Todos completamente eufóricos, vestidos de manera bien pero sin llevar vestidos de gala, mientras tú vas con una simple sudadera de color rojo de manga corta y unas bermudas de color blanco.

Porque oh sí, esa sudadera es el único recuerdo que tienes de Dave. Aunque suene más cursi que la vida. Ya si es que te da igual todo.

Jade te aborda con uno de sus típicos abrazos gigantes de oso, casi haciéndote caer al suelo, y tu sólo puedes sujetarle de la cintura y sonreír falsamente.

— ¡Jooooooohn, se acaban las clases! ¡Al fin! ¿No es genial? —habla atropelladamente, toda eufórica y mirándote con una sonrisa y sus ojos verdes totalmente grandes.

—S-sí, supongo. —murmuras algo nervioso, soltando a Jade quien sigue saltando entre todo aquel montón de gente, seguramente a saludar al resto de sus amigos, y sigues sus medias de rallas hasta que desaparecen completamente de tu vista.

Te quedas a solas con Rose, que decide ir en busca de Kanaya y tú la sigues. No quieres quedarte solo. Al menos no entre todo aquel montón de gente. Los dos llegáis junto a Maryam, y la puedes ver junto a Karkat y aquel chico tan alto que siempre ha logrado intimidarte… ¿Gamzee se llamaba?

—Al fin se acaba esta puta mierda. —suelta el bajito, de esa manera tan sutil que tiene siempre. —Yo ya estaba harto de esta jodida escoria. ¿Y los profesores? Pueden irse todos al infierno. —ves cómo frunce el ceño un poco más, y como su mejor amigo pone una mano en su cabeza, sonriendo e intentando tranquilizarle con algo parecido a unos golpes en su cabeza mientras susurra un "shshsh".

Por un momento miras a ambas parejas, y ves cómo en ese momento sobras, aunque no sea la culpa de nadie. Con una sonrisa te disculpas, poniendo la excusa de querer ir a buscar a Jade, y te escabulles entre la gente en la misma dirección de la que has venido.

Tu mirada se centra en el suelo, intentando esquivar a toda esa gente que ahora parece ir a contracorriente. Oh sí, el timbre, tan oportuno. Pero por segunda vez en tu vida, decides colgar clase, no quieres ir. Siendo el último día no crees que tomen muy en falta tu ausencia. Sin querer chocas contra el hombro de alguien y alzas la mirada, no sin antes sentirte incluso más pequeño que antes entre toda esa marea de gente.

* * *

No sabes siquiera por qué has accedido a esto. No lo sabes. ¿Chantaje de tu Bro, tal vez? Oh, sí. Valiente hijo de puta. Un día de estos encontrarías una foto embarazosa de él –una de la que no se sienta orgulloso-, y le pedirás todo tipo de cosas…

Pero para qué vas a engañarte, agradeces que tu Bro te haya prácticamente obligado a volver a Washinton, y lo sabes.

Te bajas de la furgoneta, regalo de tu Bro por haberte sacado el carnet –aunque con algunas dificultades, sinceramente tu paciencia es una mierda- y dejas tus cosas en tu antiguo piso, aquel en el que habías vivido antes de tener que mudarte. Entras y abres la puerta de tu antigua casa, y puedes ver como todo sigue igual.

Dejas el poco equipaje que tienes en el suelo, y miras la hora. Siete de la mañana. Si mal no recuerdas, a esta hora los chicos deben de estar ya rumbo al instituto… Y ese es el único motivo por el que has venido.

Para ver a tus amigos.

Y para arreglar las cosas con John.

Porque no puedes soportar el tenerle lejos de ti; ya era duro no tenerle como amigo, perderle como eso también fue lo peor que te pudo pasar. No sabes cómo fuiste tan gilipollas de pensar que así te olvidarías de él.

Decides no darle más vueltas al tema, no ahora que ya has vuelto y tienes la oportunidad en tus manos de arreglar lo que has hecho.

Coges un zumo de manzana de tu mochila y sales de casa. Miras el coche y piensas en caminar hasta tu antiguo instituto sabiéndote ya el recorrido de memoria, mientras bebes aquel puto líquido de los dioses después de haberte pasado desde la noche anterior sin comer nada.

Más por nervios que por falta de hambre.

En pocos segundos llegas a la entrada, y puedes ver a una cantidad enorme de personas en el patio de entrada. Todos hablan entre ellos, sonrientes, sin esa cara de fastidio que siempre traían cada vez que estaban todos ahí reunidos.

Y entre toda esa multitud, puedes distinguirle. Su pequeña cabellera negra en medio de todos aquellos titanes.

Tu corazón da un vuelco.

No, los Striders nunca sienten los nervios. Aunque tampoco nunca se enamoran. Puede que tú seas la excepción de tu familia.

Intentas ir hacia él, pero toda esa cantidad de gente se interpone entre vosotros. Mierda. Puedes ver cómo él también parece tener prisa y quiere marcharse de allí, e incluso choca con el hombro de uno de los muchos chicos que ahí hay, y alza la cabeza.

Primer contacto visual.

Da gracias a dios que llevas tus gafas, o crees que no hubieras podido aguantar esa mirada azul taladrándote el alma.

No te mueves, tus pies parecen estar hechos de cemento. No puedes siquiera gesticular. Lo único que haces es quitarte tus gafas, viendo cómo la gente se desvanece y nadie os presta atención. Y, como animado por un resorte, tus pies se ponen en marcha a correr hacia él, viendo cómo el hace lo mismo a la par que tú.

A un paso de encontraros ves cómo da un salto y se agarra a ti cual koala, y tú le rodeas con tus brazos con la misma intensidad.

Y correspondes a aquel inesperado beso con la misma intensidad que él. Como si aquello que nunca ha sido planeado fuera algo por lo que has estado esperando durante todo este tiempo y sin saberlo.

* * *

No sabes cómo habéis acabado los dos solos en el antiguo piso de Dave. No sabes tampoco qué hace él besándote y apoyándote contra la puerta de su habitación, y por qué tú le correspondes con el máximo afán posible, como si tuvieras miedo a que de repente sus labios se despegaran de los suyos.

Realmente si lo sabes, pero a la mierda todo, es en lo que menos quieres pensar.

En un momento dado te separas, mirándole a los ojos. Esos preciosos rubíes que sólo Dave ha permitido a ti que los mires, y oh joder, no puedes evitar besar sus párpados mientras sonríes como un idiota y notas las lágrimas caer por tus ojos.

—D-Dave… Dave…—sorbes por la nariz, a la par que ríes al notar sus labios sobre su frente. Es perfecto, sencillamente perfecto.

—Jenny. —y que te llame por aquel apodo te hace más feliz que en toda tu vida.

Pones ambas manos sobre su cara y vuelves a besarle, mientras él rodea tu cintura y te levanta en el aire, como hizo momentos antes en medio de toda aquella gente. Notas cómo te deja caer sobre la cama mientras tú abrazas su cuello, sin quererte separar de él un solo milímetro.

Acaricias su espalda y sus hombros, notando en verdad cómo debajo de esa apariencia sí que está tan musculoso como pensabas. O incluso más. Con timidez pasas tus labios por su cuello, besándolo lentamente mientras lo muerdes y ves cómo las marcas rápidamente se instalan en su pálida piel. Escuchas un gemido suave venir de sus labios, y por un momento piensas en que le habrás hecho daño, por lo que lames en ese lugar y notas cómo se estremece encima de ti.

—Joder, Egbert…—escuchas sus quejas, y antes siquiera de poder soltar una risa notas su mano suave acariciarte la cadera por debajo de tu sudadera.

Parece que Dave no se ha fijado en ese detalle hasta ahora, porque abre levemente los ojos, para luego mirarte con una sonrisa profunda en sus ojos. Te vuelve a besar, esta vez con más pasión, mientras sigue acariciándote bajo tu ropa a la vez que tú imitas sus actos.

Todo es lento, demasiado incluso, pero te parece bien. Tampoco tienes prisa por hacer nada ahora que tienes a Dave a tu lado. El tiempo lo ves como algo secundario, como si en ese momento vosotros dos juntos pudiérais controlarlo.

En cierto momento acabáis despojándoos de toda vuestra ropa, entre besos, mordidas suaves, giros en la cama y demás. Pero pese a eso seguís con las ganas de seguir con el juego, de teneros el uno al otro.

Dave besa tu pecho suavemente, cogiéndote de las caderas y comenzando a abrirse paso en tu interior. Entre beso y beso intentas relajarte, consiguiéndolo, aunque aquello siga siendo algo un poco incómodo. Y una experiencia nueva. Pero no tienes miedo ya que él te infunde confianza.

Notas cómo se detiene, ya habiéndose introducido por completo en ti, y dejas que un suspiro salga de tu boca.

—… ¿John? —la voz algo insegura de Dave se deja oír, y tú sólo acaricias su cabeza como respuesta.

Dave comienza a moverse con lentitud y algo de miedo. Aquel dolor es, hasta cierto punto, soportable, y si te relajas incluso puedes disfrutarlo.

—Ngh—murmuras, aferrándote a los hombros de Dave y pasando las piernas por sus caderas. Él parece entender la señal, porque comienza a moverse un poco más rápido que antes, metiendo su cabeza en tu cuello mientras te acaricia suavemente por todas partes.

Todo aquello es nuevo para ti. Desde todos los besos hasta los mordiscos y las palabras –que más que cargadas de amor están cargadas de piropos absurdos por parte de Dave mientras él muerde tu oreja, y que te hacen soltar alguna que otra risa por muy malos que sean- y sientes cómo no puedes evitar el soltar algún que otro gemido y cerrar los ojos fuertemente, ya que realmente estás disfrutando todo aquello. El ritmo que lleváis es rápido y descontrolado, y aquello sólo hace que tu cuerpo se estremezca y pida por más.

—Dave. —llamas por su nombre, y ves cómo quita los ojos de tu cuello por un segundo y te mira, con esos ojos rojos que parecen ahora mismo el mismísimo infierno. Sientes que tu voz empieza a sonar cada vez más aguda, y te sientes raro.

Y entre toda aquella sinfonía que es aquello, finalizas con un beso en sus labios, aguantando un grito agudo en tu garganta mientras él suelta un leve gruñido.

Te separas de él, y al momento te desplomas sobre la cama. Tocas tu vientre y puedes ver "eso" escurriendo tanto por encima de ti que por tu interior. Y pese a que es algo incómodo, pasas de moverte de tu sitio.

—Siento que si doy un paso me voy a caer al suelo de golpe. —susurras, notando cómo Dave se acomoda a tu lado, apoyando su cabeza en su brazo y mirándote con una sonrisa de lado.

— ¿Te dije o no te dije que era todo un semental? —un empujón es lo único que recibe en su hombro. Sigue siendo el tío tan modesto que has conocido.

—Cállate, Dave. —murmuras, abrazándote a su pecho y tumbándote sobre él, dejándole de espaldas en el colchón mientras acaricia tu cabeza con un ritmo lento, susurrando un "te quiero, Jenny" mientras da un beso en tu pelo, y tu correspondes con un "y yo a ti, idiota".

Porque, ¿qué mejor sitio que estar en los brazos de tu mejor amigo? Crees que ninguno en el planeta.

* * *

ME HA COSTADO LA VIDA. AAAAAAAAAAH. Ámame(?)


End file.
